hungerlivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Katniss "the girl on fire"/Blind
Blind *I look around, *'all i saw was darkness,' *so I had to trust what the people who can see said, * so i trusted them. * *They spoke of princes *and princesses, *happy ever afters, *a land that is free, *free of hatred , *a land filled with understanding, *i hear the things around me but nothing to prove they are real; *i felt my way through, *not knowing what lies in front of my face, *i trust what the others tell me. * *For years i lived like this; *completely blind to what’s around me, *than it hit me like a train one day, *i get to finally see *and what i see isn’t pretty *nothing like the stories described it, *it’s poverty struck world with horrid beasts roaming around disguised as people, *the perfect world i had always heard of was a lie. * *The heros, *the kindness of others, *the idea that good always wins, was wrong, *was a lie, *was a dream thought up by a mad man. * *the idea that no sickness is around, *the idea that everyone has food that everyone has a place to sleep, *the idea that bad people get what's coming to them, *the idea that good people will be rewarded, * is just a dream. * *The world i see is filled with parasites; *Little worms and maggots feeding off of others pain, *feeding off of others misfortune, *feeding off of others lives, *spending all their time trying to be something else, *masquerading as others like them, *by dyeing their hair, *by altering their body surgically, *by doing drugs, *by plotting against and hating those who are better than them in some aspects. * *These blood thirsty beasts spend their time belittling those better than them *by hurting them with word , *by hurting them with their flaws , *by hurting them with media, *press, *news, *anything they can use, *witch in my opinion must be ten times worse than death. *For death is painful for only a few moments; *This type of torture is painful for years. * *These beasts treat love as a game a sport almost, *like its just something people use for entertainment , *just another toy, *just another tool, *just another pass time. * *I have learned that is better to be blind than to have to see the world we live in, *for this world is filled with unspeakable things. *Evil is the first thing that pops into mind when i try to summarize this world we live in *to live in this world is to live in limbo; *the place between hevan and hell * *There are thing that i love of this world *and they are the only things keeping me here. *The smile on his face, *the sound of a piano, *the love in our hearts, *the few people i can even consider human, *the idea that maybe he's the one, *but i don’t put too much money that he will. *for the world we live in just seems to always be out for me * *In this limbo there are countless monsters horrid things. *But there are a few; *a very small amount of people i will consider human, *those people are very rare; *they are the people who give, *nothing like money or toys or any tangible item , *but they give time, *love, *they show compassion, *they see more than what is in front of their faces, *they give for the soul purpose that , *someone will smile, *someone will get better, *someone will change for the best, *someone will have a second chance, *and they don’t care if they get money or praise out of it , *but the fact that they helped someone in this limbo. *'so i continue on hoping that one day 'me and another soul who i can trust *'can run away form this horrid world and start something new...' Category:Blog posts